<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all along there was some invisible string tying you to me by Nerdygirlygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141728">all along there was some invisible string tying you to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl'>Nerdygirlygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Halstead feels a draw to Erin Lindsay from the moment he meets her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all along there was some invisible string tying you to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is a dying fandom because Lindsay left and the show seems to be setting up for Halstead and Upton but I just don’t like them together as much as I did Halstead and Lindsay. I like them as non-romantic partners. And since it’s a dying fandom, of course I’m rewatching old episodes and wanting to read about them and there isn’t much out there so I’m writing it.  Also, don’t try and ask when all these occurred within cannon.  I’m picking and choosing the characters I want to appear so they might not make sense within cannon's timelines. </p><p>I kind of wanted to do something a little different.  This isn’t going to be a story because I don’t have time or energy to do a drawn out fic so I’ll probably just do little snapshots and if anyone wants to send a prompt or two, I’ll take them.  Just don’t expect quick responses because I am slow to write and always second guessing myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay Halstead had been a part of the Intelligence Unit for approximately six months the first time he met her.  She stormed into Intelligence and her whole demeanor screamed lawyer but they didn’t currently have anyone in custody.  She walked right past everyone’s desks without even acknowledging them before walking into Voight’s office and slamming the door shut behind her.  Her voice was heard not long after.  Jay was the closest to the office but still couldn’t hear what was being said.</p><p>“What was that?” Kevin breathed out.  Olinsky chuckled from his desk in the corner and Jay watched as Olinsky leaned back and watched the office closely.</p><p>“Hey, Al,” Adam called from his spot.  “Did Voight get a girlfriend and piss her off?”  </p><p>“Not even close, Adam,” Olinsky flicked a piece of paper at him. </p><p>The door flew open again and she began to cross the area filled with desks before stopping to face Voight.  “Next time, call for a warrant.  Less work for me.” She then spun with her brunette locks flying around her and storming out again. </p><p>Jay turned to look at Voight who was surprisingly smirking.  Voight glanced to Olinksy.</p><p>“You have no one to blame but yourself,” Olinsky shook his head.</p><p>“I’ll remember that, Al,” Voight retreated into his office.</p><p>It was a few weeks later when Jay got a formal introduction.  The whole Unit was down at Molly’s celebrating.  They had closed a big case that had taken them weeks to solve and even Voight made it out to have a drink or two.  The same woman entered Molly’s and looked around before making a beeline for Voight.</p><p>“Hey, Hank,” her raspy voice carried across the group before she turned to hug Olinsky.  “Al, how are the girls?”</p><p>“They’re good, Erin.  Really good.  Lexi has been asking about you.”  Olinsky returned the hug.  </p><p>“I owe her a lunch.  I had to cancel a few weeks ago to prep for a motion that I shouldn’t have had to deal with if my sergeant had requested a telephonic.”</p><p>“Erin, stop being a lawyer for like five minutes,” Voight sighed. </p><p>“Like when you stopped being a cop when I was growing up?” Erin tilted her head.</p><p>Voight just gave her a look that she countered with an eerily similar look. </p><p>“Hey, Sarge,” Adam interrupted the staring contest.  “Are you going to introduce us?”</p><p>“Ruzek, over my dead body,” Voight turned to look at him.  </p><p>“Sarge, we’re just curious,” Adam feigned offense.  </p><p>“Come on, Hank,” Erin nudged him in the side and gave him a wide fake grin.</p><p>“Alright, alright.  Erin, this is the team.  Team, this is Erin Lindsay.  My daughter.”</p><p>Erin rolled her eyes.  “That was the worst introduction ever.  I know Al, obviously.  And Antonio.”  Erin focusing on Adam.  “I need names for faces.  You?”</p><p>“Adam Ruzek,” Adam mocked bowed.  “At your service.”</p><p>Erin grinned before turning to Kevin.  “And you?”</p><p>“Kevin Atwater, ma’am.”</p><p>“Don’t ma’am me unless you’re testifying.  And you?” Erin turned her bright eyes on Jay.</p><p>“Jay Halstead,” Jay paused before adding a ma’am to which Erin sighed.  </p><p>“And that must mean you’re Mouse,” Erin turned to Jay’s best friend.  “Best tech guy these two old guys have ever seen.  Which unfortunately doesn’t mean much because they both would still have flip phones and beepers if I hadn’t convinced them how great modern technology is.”</p><p>Mouse grinned and Jay could see a faint blush on his otherwise pale cheeks.  “Well, thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>Erin tilted her head with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Don’t bother, Erin,” Al stood up and gestured for her to sit next to Voight.  “Military men.  They’re always going to ma’am you.”</p><p>Erin pursed her lips but seemed to move on.</p><p>“Erin Lindsay has returned,” Hermann appeared behind her.</p><p>“Hey, Hermann,” Erin leaned in for a quick hug.  </p><p>“The usual for my favorite lawyer?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Erin flashed a quick grin.</p><p>“Hey,” Ruzek called.  “Why don’t I ever get free drinks?”</p><p>“You don’t give me off the books free legal advice,” Hermann countered before disappearing again.</p><p>“So you’re a lawyer?” Kevin asked.</p><p>Erin nodded.  “I work for the State’s Attorney’s Office.”</p><p>“So the family business?” Adam raised an eyebrow looking at Voight.</p><p>“I wanted to be a cop but Hank wouldn’t let me.  Said it was too dangerous for his kids.  Al supported him so Justin and I lost every argument.  I don’t even think Lexi even tried to argue it,” Erin glanced at Al.</p><p>“Lucky,” Voight muttered.</p><p>Jay watched as the team bantered back and forth and Erin slid in easily with the conversation.  She managed to drag a few chuckles out of Voight and Al, matched Ruzek punch for punch, and even dragged Mouse out of his shell. </p><p>An hour after she arrived, Voight and Olinsky stood up and stated that they were heading out.  Voight gave Erin a significant look but she waved him off.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Hank.  They’re your team,” Erin grinned. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s my concern,” Voight scoffed.  “I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner, Erin.”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir,” Erin saluted the two older men with a wide grin.  </p><p>Olinsky grinned back before pressing a kiss to Erin’s cheek.  Voight placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her tight before walking away.</p><p>Erin watched the two men go before turning back to the younger team members still grinning.</p><p>“Alright, I’ve got questions,” Ruzek leaned in.</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Erin grinned back and placed her chin in her hand.</p><p>“Really?” Atwater asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I hear about you guys,” Erin shrugged before taking a pull of her beer. </p><p>“Okay, us first,” Ruzek shifted.</p><p>“Nuh, uh,” Erin shook her head back and forth.  “Ladies first.”</p><p>“Okay,” Atwater nodded his head.  “That sounds fair.”</p><p>“What do you want to know?” Antonio asked.</p><p>Erin looked at each one of them slowly before landing on Ruzek.  A slow smile crossed her face which caused Adam’s grin to wide.  Jay felt his eyebrows raise and a grin cross his face slowly while Mouse elbowed him.</p><p>“Adam,” Erin started slowly.  “I have to ask.”</p><p>“Anything,” Adam leaned closer.</p><p>“What is up with those ridiculous pants you are wearing?” </p><p>Jay ducked his head hiding his laugh as Kevin spit his beer across the table.  Mouse was continuing to elbow Jay in the side and Antonio clapped Kevin on the back which just worsened the coughing. </p><p>“What - what?” Adam spluttered looking down at the burnt orange corduroy skinny jeans he was wearing.  “What’s wrong with my pants?”</p><p>“I mean,” Erin tilted her head to look at them.  “I mean, nothing.  If you’re a twenty something year old hipster who drinks coffee at the local coffee shop that also does poetry readings.”</p><p>The group started laughing again and Adam looked offended.</p><p>“Well, Erin,” Adam grabbed his drink.  “I think you and I are going to need a time out.”  </p><p>Jay clapped Adam on the shoulder.  “It’s alright, Ruzek.”</p><p>Adam tapped the table.  “Fine, next round is on me.”  </p><p>Erin ducked her head hiding a grin as Adam shuffled off to the bar.</p><p>“Did I really offend him?  I thought he knew?” Erin turned to Jay for answers.</p><p>“Nah,” Jay rolled his beer bottle between his fingertips.  “He’ll get over it.  We’ve all said worse to him about those pants.”</p><p>“So much worse,” Atwater nodded. </p><p>“And he needed to be put in his place,” Antonio raised his beer bottle to Erin.</p><p>“Always happy to help,” Erin clincked her bottle with his.</p><p>The conversation continued as Adam came back dropping another round of beers for the table and didn’t bring up any more personal questions for Voight’s daughter.  </p><p>As the night continued, the team began filtering out.  First, Antonio so he could call his kids good night.  Then, Kevin who had to make sure his siblings were good for the night.  Adam got a call and ducked out shortly after that.  Mouse wandered off to the bar leaving Jay alone with Erin.</p><p>Erin watched Mouse wander off before turning a grin on Jay.</p><p>“So I finally got to meet the infamous Jay Halstead,” Erin raised one eyebrow.</p><p>“Infamous?” Jay chuckled. “I’m not so sure about that.”</p><p>“Really?” Erin grinned leaning forward watching Jay closely before leaning back in her seat.  “You really don’t know.”  Erin’s jaw dropped.</p><p>Jay could fear growing in the pit of his stomach.  He cleared his throat.  “Know, know what?”</p><p>Erin tilted her head and allowed her brown waves to sway as she studied Jay.  </p><p>“Come on, Erin,” Jay leaned across the table.  “You’re killin’ me here.”</p><p>Erin ducked her head grinning.  “Hank really likes you.”</p><p>Jay leaned back as far away from her as possible.  “You’re joking.”</p><p>“Nope,” Erin shook her head, the brown waves swinging.  “He thinks you’re good police.”</p><p>“Really?” Jay shook his head.  “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Believe it,” Erin grinned back.  “He thinks you’re a little stubborn but -” Erin shrugged like it didn’t matter.  “He’s Hank Voight.  He doesn’t really have a leg to stand on with that.”</p><p>Jay chuckled then watched Erin closely as she spun her beer bottle and a thought came to him.</p><p>“Can I ask you a serious question?” Jay picked at the label on his beer, not wanting to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Erin sat up a little straighter and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“You’re Voight’s daughter,” Jay meets her eyes.</p><p>“That’s not a question,” Erin arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“You don’t have his last name.”</p><p>“Also, not a question,” Erin smirked.</p><p>Jay rolled his eyes.  “You know the question.”</p><p>Erin glanced down at the table before looking up to meet his eyes.  “My mom was - not really around growing up.  I got into some trouble when I was younger and met Hank.  I was young enough that he was able to pull me out of a bad situation.  My mom refused to sign her parental rights away so Hank and his wife couldn’t officially adopt me but I got to live with them and they helped with school and everything.  Got me here.”  </p><p>By the end, Erin is forcing herself to meet his eyes as if she expects him to judge her for not having a picture perfect life and having some rough times.  He can’t even imagine what trouble she got into that would bring her to Hank Voight.  And what could be considered “young”.  </p><p>Jay takes a sip from his beer and nods.  “Growing up with Hank Voight must have been an interesting life.”</p><p>Erin snorted gently.  “It’s like any other daughter of a cop.  Overprotective about everything.  To make matters worse, Hank has a son, Justin.  Justin is younger than me and he got to do whatever he wanted.”  </p><p>Jay laughed out loud.  “Yeah, I can hear the teenage girl in you whining.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Erin laughed.  </p><p>Their laughter was broken up by a ringing from Erin’s bag.  </p><p>“Shit.”  Erin began fumbling in her bag before she pulled out a phone and answered.  “Lindsay.”  </p><p>Jay watched her listen intently before she sighed with her whole body.  </p><p>“Yeah, okay, Detective.  Look into that and I’ll get out of here and we can call a Judge,” Erin tapped a button hanging up her phone.  “Sorry, I gotta run.  Duty calls.”</p><p>“You know,” Jay pointed to the phone.  “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever seen what happens when I call for a telephonic.  You guys are just living your life and then your phone rings and you have to drop everything?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Erin began collecting her things.</p><p>“Doesn’t it suck?”</p><p>“Sometimes,” Erin shrugged on her coat and grabbed her bag.  “Other times it’s kind of fun seeing what kind of trouble you guys can get yourself into.”</p><p>“Hm,” Jay tilted his head.  “I could see that.”</p><p>“Listen,” Erin smiled.  “It was nice to meet you and the rest of Hank and Al’s team.  I look forward to seeing you again soon.” </p><p>“Likewise,” Jay grinned as Erin turned and hurried from the bar.  </p><p>He was still watching her make her way through the crowded bar when Mouse popped into his view.</p><p>“You’re drooling.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“Yes you are.  And over the boss’s daughter.  You’re making good choices, Jay.”</p><p>“Screw you, Mouse.”</p><p>Mouse grinned before ordering another round for the two of them.  </p><p>Jay wasn’t sure when he would see Erin Lindsay again.  All he knew is he wanted to and he was epically screwed because of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ignore typos, grammar, and plot holes.  I’m just posting for fun and ignoring my perfectionist tendencies.  I tend to reread and revise my writings so I never post them.  But today I'm posting having only read this through once or twice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>